


A is for Asphalt

by Fritillary



Series: An A to Z of Death Note [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A to Z of Death Note (part of a series). A moment in canon / missing scene. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account under the title "Continued".</p>
<p>Asphalt:[noun] A mixture of dark bituminous pitch with sand or gravel, used for surfacing roads, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> 350 words. Spoilers for chapter 10 of the manga.'Yumi' - I'm sorry, I cant find her name anywhere, so I made up a name for her. The line she says as well as the "deathnote quote" in italics are from the official manga. Blame Wiki for notes on blood chemistry.

**Asphalt**

_Osoreda Kiichiro  
_ _Car accident  
_ _20/12/03 hijacks bus with a revolver at 11:31  
_ _Demands financial report from Space World  
_ _Sees something not of this world  
_ _Fires all the bullets at the monster and runs off the bus into the place of his death.  
_ _Dies at 11:45_

Blood changes as it dries. Not only does it becomes a thick and flaky solid, but it fades. It turns a dark dusky maroon, a dull reddish brown. Raito knew that it was due to the depletion of the oxygen, molecules detaching from the haem groups within the cells and causing a perfectly natural chemical change in its composition and ability to reflect light, resulting in the dulling of the vibrant crimson. Normal and biologicaly explained.

And yet the poetic side of him, the license that won the high marks in literature exams, saw it as so symbolic. The fading of life and the departure of the soul (if it could be believed that this murderer on the ground before him even had a soul) from its mortal flesh.

The driver of the white Mazda had collapsed to his knees by the body, just beyond the pooling crimson. His hands shook as he reached out unconsciously in horror at what he had done. But of course, he had done nothing except what was demanded by the Death Note; just another pawn. Merely a convenient hand in the process of a necessary elimination of an obstacle to this new world's God.

"Come on Raito-kun, we're nearly at Space World, let's just go! I don't want to be questioned by the police, anyway…"

Raito smirked inwardly as he was dragged away from the scene by Yumi's urgent tugging on his arm. And he hadn't even had to suggest it; the girl had more uses than he'd thought. As they set a brisk walk down the pavement Raito chose to dwell on two satisfactory images that would make the upcoming tiresome outing worthwhile: the elaborate FBI card bearing the sought-after name of Raye Penbar, and (here 'Kira' felt all the thrill of another sinner thwarted) the cooling body they were leaving behind, its darkening blood trickling slowly into the cracks of the asphalt below.


End file.
